Three Hundred Doors Without Alexander
by Shardas
Summary: Alec knows Robert has never approved of his relationship with Magnus, but lately, Robert has been showing him just how much he disapproves. How will Jace take this event though? Isabelle? What about Magnus himself?
1. Betrayed

It might have been two or three weeks ago when the stupid war ended. Sebastian was dead, as were the all his followers and the Endarkened. The Fey Folk were under serious watch, and demonic activity was at an all time low. The Institute's were now filled back up with their Shadowhunters, well, most of them. The Inquisitor and Consul had to stay behind longer than the regular Shadowhunter families, and as a result, their families had to stay longer in Idris too. Which, for the Lightwood family, was a big bust in their books.

Now, we still are in Idris, weeks later. Still here. I can tell Jace, at least, is ready to get back and go demon hunting again. I am too, as well as Isabelle. We hadn't done anything important here since the war. There had been meetings, but those were for the Inquisitor and Consul, and no one else in our family, not even Maryse, got to attend them. Maryse and Robert have been at a downfall lately. They were bad during the war, fighting all the time and barely talking, and it only seems to have gotten worse. They sleep as far away from each other as they can get, in different rooms on different floors, and they sneer at each other when they absolutely have to be in the same room. It's a bit heartbreaking.

I assume if they didn't have kids, they would be long divorced by now. I also assume that when Isabelle turns eighteen and we go travel to the different Institutes to study diverse techniques of fighting, they will probably ask the Consul to either divorce them, or move one of them to a different Institute altogether. It was kind of sad that this was what became of the Lightwood family. Hodge had told us stories of olden days when Lightwoods were terrible and mean to try to teach us respect and patience...and to not repeat the same mistakes of our ancestors.

One story that stuck with us took place in the 1800's, and it had something to do with a disease called Demon Pox, and how their five times great grandfather turned into a giant, wormy Drevak demon, and ate their five times great uncle. It had been Hodge's "Be Safe" speech when he noted that we had started dating and had became sexually active. Those types of stories were meant to show me and my siblings how not to make mistakes. 1: Don't turn into a Drevak demon and eat your in laws. Not a good idea. 2. Demon Pox is really bad.

He also told us of good stories. One about the two sons of our five times great grandfather, who after their father had died, got married to a servant and a Herondale lady, and lived on with the Lightwood name. To make it fun, he even included the Herondale lady's brother, William I believe, and his parabatai, Josh or James or some such, and William's and James lover, Theresa. It showed us how to work together and love each other. Those two were some of my favorite of the stories he told us.

It seemed, all over again, that our parents were part of the giant demon, and Jace, Isabelle, and I were the sons, trying to live on with the Lightwood name. Well, Jace kind of. He changed his name to Jace Christopher Lightwood-Herondale while he had been in Idris Square last week. He had also gotten a request for a Lightwood ring to be made, as he already had the Herondale one safely placed on his left middle finger, next to the matching set of promise rings he and Clary had on their left ring fingers.

Anyways, Jace, Isabelle, and I were seated in the dining room of the Inquisitor-house eating grilled chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, and drinking diet soda, a specialty in Idris considering we still had cobblestone streets and no cars whatsoever...usually we all have to drink water. Idris was attached to the olden days, a strange thing since our family comes from New York. Many people in Idris haven't heard of beer or alcohol, like vodka, before. The Shadowhunters here have wine and coffee for medical and festival activities though. I stared back at my plate, clean of potatoes and beans. I love Maryse's cooking, but I still miss Chinese takeout from the werewolf place on 12th street.

Jace was playing with his stele, his fingers tracing the runes on the side of the tool with grace. He had already eaten all of his plate, but Maryse made him sit with us while we finished. She mumbled something about manners, and sat at the head of the table, in which she starkly started writing out paperwork for the Clave that Robert hadn't finished the night before. She commented momentarily under her breath something along the lines of "disgraceful", "unthoughtful", and "the worst Inquisitor in a long time". I don't think she minded we hear her input either.

It seemed like Maryse and Robert were almost having a contest, since there was three of us... Jace, Isabelle, and I. Whoever had two of the three or more on their side won? I don't know myself. They are being childish if you ask me, trying to get their kids involved in their parental business.

"So, how have you two been with Clarissa and Simon?" Maryse asked Jace and Isabelle. I sat up straight, confused for a split second. Maryse didn't look at me.

Isabelle didn't reply at all; choosing to pick glumly at her potatoes instead. Jace drifted purposefully off into a daydream, and my mother stared at the both of them, waiting for their answer that I knew she wouldn't get. "Magnus is fine, thanks for asking." I said, and she shrugged. "I still think, Alec, that you could do well with another Shadowhunter, it could even be a guy if you wanted. But a warlock? Ale-" She stopped talking when she saw my expression. I was staring at her with an intense burning. Even Isabelle stared at our mother like she had slapped me. Jace glared at Maryse. She cleared her throat and looked at me dead on. "You know Alexander, there is a old saying from the 1800's. There is no future for a Shadowhunter who dallies with warlocks."

I stood up then, my chair falling backwards onto the floor. I stared at my mother for a second, before slamming my hand down hard onto the table. "Then I don't want a future." I said, my voice melting with fury. My eyes blazed, and I hit the table once more with my hand before a warning glance from Isabelle calmed me a bit. "Why can't you just accept Magnus and I?!" I asked her, my voice hard. Her eyes were emotionless. Her face was stern and un-moving.

"Why can't you just be happy that I'm happy? Why can't you? Why can't you and Robert get along and live on the same floor of the house? WHY CAN'T YOU EVEN TRY TO BE A GOOD MOTHER TO US?!" I yelled.

"ALEXANDER?!" Mayrse shouted, standing up and throwing a few of Robert's papers onto the hardwood floor. They had red ink marks smeared across them in unreadable writing. She barely paid them a glance. Jace stood up beside me, glaring at Maryse with his golden eyes. They were a hard gold now, like there was this invisible brick wall put up to block anything that his adoptive mother threw at him. "Maryse, I think it's time we all go upstairs now. Come on Isabelle, Alec." He said, and dragged me by my upper arm towards the door, my sister following silently behind.

We left our mother speechless, standing in the dining room of a house none of us want to be in. And as the door shut behind Isabelle with a bang, I felt a tiny spark of guilt inside me.

It was lost as we walked upstairs towards Jace's and my bedroom. Isabelle didn't like her room much, as it was on a different floor, and near both of her parents rooms, where she can sometimes hear them fighting as they pass each other in the halls. She mostly spent the nights in my bed, as I would take the floor for her so she wouldn't have to hear our parents. We all walked into the attic room silently. Jace let go of my arm and paced the room. Isabelle and I sat silently on my bed.

"I'm going to find Clary." Was all Jace said before he grabbed his black leather jacket and his stele, and bolted out of the room.

Isabelle sighed loudly, and fell back onto the covers, her hair flying out everywhere. "Why does life have to be so complicated?" She groaned, and I shrugged my shoulders. Isabelle sighed again. "I want Simon." She whispered and I grimaced. Simon was remembering some, as he was in training for ascension, but he didn't remember everything yet, like how he sacrificed his mind to save Magnus and I's relationship.

Isabelle, after a few minutes of silence, left to do Angel knows what, and I was left inside the room by myself.

With a heavy heart, I quickly changed into a black shirt and boxers and crawled under my covers, even though it was only seven in the afternoon. Swiftly, I fell asleep with Magnus on my mind.

And I awoke. Though it was not a gentle awakening. A hard, sharp pain was crawling across my cheek, and I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't see much. Putting a hand to my face, I pulled it away and saw, with shock, a smear of bright red. I instantly sat up, and was rewarded with another hit to my chest. I could see by the light outside that it was dark, probably clean into nine at night. Blinking sleep out of my eyes and wiping blood off my face, I looked up and peered into the dark blue eyes of someone I never thought would hurt me.

"Dad?!"


	2. Saved by my Sister

**I am trying to update this story as fast as possible because your reviews warm my heart. **

**"From Guest.**

**JESUS CHRIST PLEASE UPDATE SOON THIS IS LITERALLY MY FAVORITE FANFICTION R IF HT NOW!" **

**And that warms my heart cause I love it when I come to the realization that I write these stories, and lovely people like this review, and I love it cause I mean I wrote chapter 1 so well that people fangirled and rushed to type their reviews out of feels. Makes me super happy!**

**Also check out the other reviews posted, big shoutout to them too! I'm going to hopefully read a few of their stories soon! **

**Loves to my reviewers, readers, and everyone else! XOX**

**Shardas**

* * *

The initial shock was hard, and I could hear my heartbeat pounding rapidly in my ears. I looked down at my chest, now the shirt stuck to my skin, and grimaced. Pain swelled in waves on my right shoulder to my left. I took a shaky breath. Robert's eyes were bright, vivid. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. He looked dangerous, almost demonic.

"Dad...?!" I said again, more loudly, and Robert's fist swiftly made purchase to my jaw. I winced on contact, my hand cradling the rapidly swelling skin. "I want you to stop whatever it is you are doing with that warlock." The older man said, not making eye contact with me. I wasn't sure whether his words or actions hurt more. I looked up to my father. He was staring out the window, the street outside dark and gloomy. I wiped blood off my jaw and realized with a pang in my chest that my lower lip was split as well. Busted, bruised, and bleeding.

There was a long moment of silence. Robert's heavy breathing, and my strangled breaths, were the only sounds in the room. My jaw hurt, my chest hurt, everything hurt. Black sheets and a comforter were wrapped around my legs and I shrugged them off. "But...I...Dad?"

He glared at me, blue eyes blazing.

"It's disgusting Alexander! Absolutely disgusting!" His yells echoed off the walls, or maybe it was all in my head now. I couldn't tell. The only thing I could feel was loneliness, complete despair, and sorrow. It was quiet a moment longer before Robert raised his fist back up, and I held up my hands. "Dad! Please! Stop!" I shouted, and turned as the door opened to Isabelle.

She was decked in her favorite pajamas, and fuzzy pink slippers. Her black runes showed starkly against the light pink color of her shirt and shorts. She had headphones in her ears, and was looking at her phone as she walked in. "Hey Alec," She said, not looking up. "Can I sleep in here tonight? Mom's downstairs throwing knives at the walls again." When she heard no reply, as I was too scared of answering her that my dad would hit me in front of her, she looked up and frowned.

"Hey Dad...what are you doing in he-" Then she caught sight of me. Her eyes grew wide, and she looked me up and down. I knew I looked beat up, but her expression made it even worse. She looked from my swelled jaw to my split lip to the bruises I knew were peeking over the collar of my shirt. I was tense, and I could feel Robert beside the bed freeze in anger. I tried to look away from Izzy, but she had already seen enough. "Alec...?" Isabelle whispered.

Robert spoke up then, his fist relaxing slightly, and I could see this invisible wall go up over his face as if to try to hide away his fury. His eyes were still dark and cold. He smiled at Isabelle and placed his hands behind his back, clenching them tightly. I peered at them and stared. They had blood, red and bright, on the knuckles. I knew it was mine. He spilled my blood, his oldest son, his only living son.

Suddenly, overwhelmed, I wanted Isabelle as far away from Robert as she could get. He committed the worst crime besides killing your fellow shadowhunter. Spilling the blood of a fellow shadowhunter. And I suppose, as far as he was concerned, I wasn't a true shadowhunter if I was dating Magnus.

Isabelle, her movements stiff, moved to the side of the room to let Robert out the door. He walked out quietly, but right before he shut the door, he turned back to me and smiled that fake smile of his. It looked genuine, though I could see through it now. "We will talk later Alexander." He said, and Isabelle shut the door fast.

It was quiet for a long moment after the door shut, and I could tell Isabelle was concerned and confused, but all I could feel was relief that my father was gone. Isabelle slowly let go of the brass doorknob. "Alec?" She whispered, and turned around without looking at me. She walked to Jace's desk and took my stele that was sitting on top of the old wood.

"Alec, I don't know what happened or why, but you need an iratze." She said, and sat on the end of my bed. She gently helped me lay down in the covers, and drew a healing rune on my upper right arm. She was about to draw one on my neck, but I shook my head. "I want him to see." I said.

"Who?" Isabelle asked, and I looked at her. "I want Robert to see..." I coughed once, and winced at the pain in my chest. Isabelle tensed, but I shook my head. "I want Robert to see what he's done to his own son."


	3. Calling Jace

_"I want Robert to see what he's done to his own son."_

"What do you mean Alec?" Isabelle said, rushed and confused. I could see it on her face that she knew what I meant but didn't want to believe it. "Alec, please tell me he didn't..." She whispered, and I nodded. Tears rolled down her face like a river, and I had to look away. The last time I had seen her cry this much was when Max had died. I didn't want to remember that.

When Max had been burned, and Isabelle was healed, we took her up to the place on the hilltop where Max had been put to ashes. She didn't know then that he had died. She just thought that he was staying with someone else. I don't remember what Maryse told her, but she believed it until she got halfway up the hill and noticed where we were headed. She looked from me to Jace, who was holding her shoulder to steady her, and our faces gave it away. Her eyes had grown wide, and she had screamed and cried her eyes out.

Her skin had turned red and blotchy and her breaths had been harsh and choked up. She had cursed fluently in many different languages, and had hit Jace and I until we were black and blue. But we let her, because this is how we had been when we had found out. We let her run down the hill, and we let her grab her whip and hit the training room for hours, and we had listened to her cry while she beat the stuffing out of the training dummies. We had held her and sung to her when she had woken up screaming at night. We did it all. But we couldn't heal her, because we weren't Max.

That was how she was crying now, though it was more controlled, but I knew it was for my sake. I don't think she knew what to do; how to handle the situation. She finally just lay down beside me and held onto my arm as she cried her eyes into the pillow. "Isabelle," I said gently. "Please don't-" But she cried harder, and though I knew she was hurting. I couldn't do anything about it. Before I knew it, the overwhelming feelings of the past twenty minutes took over and I fell asleep holding onto my sister as if life depended on it.

When I awoke, it was more peaceful than the last time. Robert was no where in sight, and Isabelle was sitting at the end of my bed with a damp dishcloth and a bottle of pain meds in her hands. She was looking out of the window worriedly and the phone was pressed in between her ear and shoulder. "Well hurry up," She said into the phone. "Please Jace. It's important. We need to talk to Jocelyn and Luke about some things." She twirled the wash cloth around her fingers and sighed. "Jace, by the Angel, just walk over here and help me move Alec." I could hear muffled sounds from the other side of the line. Jace yelling something, and Clary talking soothingly in the background.

"Because we need to move him! Jace, don't you feel anything through the bond?" More muffled sounds. "You feel pain? Well Alec feels more of it, and he needs to be moved so get your ass over here!" A final "Okay, I'll be over in a second." was heard and Isabelle sighed and hung up the phone.

She shook her head, frowned, and then turned to me.

"You were supposed to be asleep." She said, though it was a more gentle tone than when she had been speaking to Jace. I tried a smile, but my jaw clenched tight and I groaned in pain. Isabelle frowned again, and opened up the bottle of pain medication and handed me two pills and a glass of water. "Jace will be coming soon, then we can move you." She said, and helped me swallow the pills.

I cleared my throat, still painful, and sighed. "Move me?" I asked, and she shook her head. "I am not letting you stay in this house any longer. Magnus is with a client in Los Angeles, and he won't pick up the phone, so we are staying with Jocelyn and Luke in Amatis's old house." Isabelle explained. Clary, Luke, and Jocelyn all stayed back in Idris longer than the other shadowhunter families because they don't live in the Institute in New York anyway. It was also good because it let Jace and Clary see each other whenever they wanted, and it gave Isabelle and I an excuse to get out of the house when our parents were fighting.

"Are Jocelyn and Luke okay with that?" I asked, and took another long sip of water. Isabelle sighed, and placed the dishcloth on my forehead. "They will have to be." She muttered under her breath. I let it go. I didn't want to stay in this house any longer either, especially with Robert just one or two floors below us.

We heard the stairs creak as someone climbed them, and I tensed unconsciously. Isabelle looked sick. She grabbed her whip off her wrist and stood in front of the bed in between me and the door. "Izzy, don't-" But I knew it was no use.

So as the door opened, and a male voice sounded through the room, Isabelle flicked her wrist hard, and the whip slashed down tightly on the arm of the intruder.

"By the Angel!"


	4. Leaving

_"By the Angel!"_

Jace stood in the doorway, his arm heavily bleeding, but otherwise unhurt. He glared at Isabelle, who looked relieved. "You know I ran over here as fast as I could, and this is how I am repaid?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. His golden hair was windblown and he was breathing a bit more faster than usual, though he didn't look tired. He had only run about three blocks. He still hadn't looked at me, though I knew when he did he would get pissed. Pissed at Isabelle for not telling him sooner, pissed at Robert for doing it, and pissed at himself for not feeling it through the parabatai bond.

I inched my way down into the covers, slowly and surely. Jace didn't notice. "So what's wrong with Alec? Is it Magnus? Problems in paradise?" I heard Jace say, though I knew he was joking, I felt suddenly lonely at the thought of Magnus. Though it was nice having Jace and Izzy here with me, I knew deep down that what I really wanted was hot chocolate, a warm fire, and my warlock's arms wrapped around me as we are sitting on his couch watching his favorite re-runs of America's Next Top Model.

I snapped out of my thoughts and closed my eyes. All these events lately, all the stress, was very annoying. I really wanted to talk to someone who understood bad parents. Someone like Magnus. His dad beat him and his mom killed herself, not the best parents, but he could understand more about the situation than Isabelle or Jace could. As far as my knowledge went, Robert had never hit Jace, Isabelle, or Max.

"You need to shut the door Jace." I heard Isabelle say, and I sunk lower into the sheets. I heard the quiet click of the doorknob. "Something has happened...something bad." Isabelle murmured. I grimaced as I recalled Robert and his dark eyes and Isabelle crying. "Alec can't stay here anymore. Not with Robert in the house." She stated, and I groaned. "Get on with it Isabelle, please." I said through the covers, and they were pulled back instantly. Jace hovered over me, his golden eyes keen and observant. They widened when they saw me. The gold flashed bright.

"Alec? By the Angel, what happened to you?" Jace whispered, and ran one hand through his hair. He seemed at a loss for what to say. I don't think he thought I would be this bad off. I sure looked a lot better than I felt.

"Robert-" Isabelle was about to say but I interrupted her. "Robert hit me...because of my relationship with Magnus. He...he said it was disgusting and he wanted me to stop." I said, and then felt like an idiot when I realized there were tears flowing freely down my face. I hastily wiped them away. Isabelle used the dish cloth to dab at my face, but I nudged her hand away. Jace was still staring at me, he hadn't moved. "Isabelle, please, when can we leave? I don't want to be here when Rober-" I stopped talking when Jace jumped up and paced the room.

His eyes were like liquid fire, melted gold. He looked dangerous then, but I didn't feel in danger. I could see the muscles in his arms jump as he ran his hands through his hair. His fist cleched and he turned.

"Jace please don't." But it was too late. With one swift movement, his fist made contact with the beige wall, and the pieces crumbled in his hand. A sizable hole was left where his fist had been. I flinched, and Isabelle tensed. "Jace. Stop. Your making Alec upset." She stated, and he froze. "I...I'm sorry Alec." He muttered, and looked down at his hand for a long moment. "It is all my fault. I didn't feel your pain through the bond. I could have come to help. I should have. By the Angel, I'm such an idiot." He said, and then left the room quickly without another word.

Isabelle looked worried, as did I. We stayed silent until two minutes later he came back with two pink suitcases. "Pack up what you need Isabelle. We are leaving to go to Clary's. I'll pack Alec and myself." He said. Isabelle, nodding slightly, sighed. "I'm going to change out of pajamas." She said and grabbed her suitcases. She opened the door, and ran towards her room. The door shut behind her.

I watched as Jace paced around the room, throwing weapons, clothes, and other items into his suitcase. He shut it with a bang, and then reached under the bed to get mine. It was full except for a couple pairs of pants, a few shirts, and my stele. He packed them quickly and shut it too. "Do you need anything Alec?" He said. "An iratze, medicine, Magnus? Anything?" I shook my head. "Magnus would be nice, but I'll stick with medicine for now." I said, and he got me two more pills out of the bottle, and helped me swallow them with the help of a water bottle.

"Thanks." I said, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't thank me." Was all he muttered before Isabelle ran in, her two suitcases right behind her. She was wearing a short black dress, casual but still flirty, and black pumps. Her hair was brushed and fixed. "Robert and Maryse were fighting downstairs." She stated, and Jace shrugged again. "We are all about 17 or 18." He said. "We can leave when we want to leave."

With that, he looked at the four pieces of luggage. "Alec, can you walk on your own?" He asked me. I shrugged, with some pain, and leaned over the side of the bed. Both Jace and Isabelle helped me stand, and I was walking perfectly. I just swayed a bit from the headache the pain caused. I pulled on some black sweat pants, changed shirts, and pulled on some shoes, and with a final nod, we were ready to go.

Isabelle had her luggage, Jace had mine and his, and I held onto walls as we opened the attic door, and made our way down the many flights of stairs towards the main floor.

"Stop now!"


	5. Alley Ways & Amatis's

_"Stop now!"_

We all froze on the stairs, and Jace snuck a look around the corner. "Don't worry." He whispered to us. I knew I was shaking and Isabelle looked terrified. She had her hand on my shoulder, and her whip at ready. Jace looked tense, and I could see his pulse at his neck. "Maryse and Robert both went into another room." Jace said quickly. He looked around the corner once more, and then turned to me.

"Alec, go to the door with me, Isabelle, you follow." He said, and grabbed my arm. I groaned as my headache spiked. "Jace. Stop, please." I took a few steps, leaving Isabelle behind the wall. Jace and I walked out into the open. "Jace, please." I groaned again. "Jace, I don't think-" Isabelle tried to comment but I couldn't hear her clearly. I couldn't see straight, and I felt like the world was spinning. I knew I wasn't walking straight either because I felt the wall hit my shoulder.

"Jace." I whispered, and suddenly my feet weren't on the floor anymore. I could feel Jace's arms around my back and before I knew what was happening, Jace was carrying me bridal style. I didn't have the energy to care though. I could barely keep my eyes open as Jace sat me down against the front door. He knelt next to me, his eyes bright and full of worry. "Alec," He whispered. "Stay with me, please. Don't let your eyes close. I have to get the luggage; I'll be right back."

That was all I heard, as my head tilted to the side. I could feel cold sweat on my forehead, and I groaned again. I almost thought of how badly I looked, and shuddered. I could only imagine. My jaw bruised, my lips busted. My chest injuries were healed with the iratze, but the hurt in my heart wasn't. Roberts' words kept replaying in my head. _"I want you to stop whatever it is you're doing with the warlock." "Its disgusting!" _I shuddered again.

I heard the thump of Jace's luggage sit beside me, and I reached for it. The rough, black material wasn't ideal as a pillow, but compared to the wooden door, it felt like it was made out of angels wings. I sunk into the bag, and was instantly picked up once again by Jace.

"We will have to leave my bags outside, I'll come back for them once Alec gets to Amatis's." I heard Jace say. I tried to protest, but all that came out was a strangled moan.

I have no idea how, with my headache, but my eyes opened, and I saw Isabelle, looking worried yet determined, standing where we left her at the bottom of the stairs. Her luggage was already at Jace's feet near the front door, and she had her whip in her hand. She was peering around the corner of the wall, when I heard a door slam. Jace jumped at the sound, as did Isabelle. And again, though I was a bit embarrassed, I started shaking.

"Alec, be quiet okay?" Jace said. I tried to nod. I don't think I did all that well, because Jace looked at me like I was a kicked puppy.

I heard Robert, his voice loud and booming, from around the corner. "Isabelle?" I shook harder. Jace's arms tightened around me. "Alec..." He whispered, and I shuddered involuntarily. "Robert..." I whispered back. He shook his head. "He won't hurt you again, not with me around." Jace whispered. He held me closer to his chest, and I gripped the front of his shirt in my hand. "Thank you Jace."

I looked back to my sister. Isabelle was frozen, and I could see fear in her eyes, as well as determination. She stepped out from behind the wall. "Yes?" She replied. Her hand went to her hip, and she leaned against the wall, a bored look on her face. "Damn good acting." I thought. I could see the tenseness in her posture though, and how she always kept her eyes on Robert.

"What are you doing?" I heard Robert ask. Isabelle flicked her eyes once towards Jace and I, but Robert didn't notice. She twirled her long, black hair and smiled. "Going out with Simon. We were going to go walking around, see the sights, maybe go shopping." She even sounded fake.

Robert, though I couldn't see him from where Jace and I were, seemed to be contemplating her explanation. "Well, if your just going out walking, your dress is too short."

It was then, Jace opened the door, and walked out. He walked fast for having to carry me, and he shut the door firmly behind us. Right before he shut it though I heard Isabelle's response to her fathers accusation.

"So is my tolerance for you." I smiled to myself. Same old sassy Isabelle.

We kept walking down the street, Jace still carrying me, and we did get a few weird looks from shadowhunters walking down the street. One little girl, around the age of 14, offered for me to use her stele, but I declined. Jace didn't ask questions either, though I know he wants me to use the iratzes. After a few people's glances, Jace went into a side alley, and started running. "I'm sorry Alec, but once we get there then you'll be fine and I will go help Isabelle."

I didn't say anything, though my headache was becoming worse. We went through many alley ways, so many I lost count. We passed more trash cans, dumpsters, and back doors for shops than I could remember. I was just about to ask Jace if he got lost, but he slowed down and then stopped. "Alec," He shook me in his arms, and I looked up at him. "Look, look over there." He shook his head to the right, and I turned. Amatis's house was about a block up the street. I sighed in relief.

Jace laughed, breathy and deep, and started walking again. "Do you feel any better?" He asked me, and I shrugged. "I guess. I...can you put me down for a second. I want to try to walk."

Jaces' face was concerned, yet he put me down against the wall of a store. "Do you need medicine? I can try to call Magnus..." Jace rambled. I shook my head. I knew Magnus wouldn't answer to Jace. He'd answer to my cell phone, maybe, if he saw that I called. "Can we just talk for a minute, parabatai to parabatai?" I asked him. Jace looked very surprised, but complied. He sat beside me on the pavement.

"Okay, talk." He said. I looked at the dumpster down the alley way. "Robert..." I whispered. He sighed.

"Roberts' words. He...his words. I just." I could feel tears well up in my eyes. Jace put his hand on my shoulder, and squeezed. I wiped at my eyes hastily, but Jace shook his head. "Alec, no. You can cry. It's me. Don't worry. We are parabatai. Closer than brothers." Jace whispered.

I sighed. "Jace...it's just. He's my dad. And I feel like just because I love Magnus, that he stopped loving me. And...And I just. He was so strong. He could have killed me if he wanted to. Jace, I was scared. I...I.."

I breathed deeply. Jace had a grim look on his face. "He could have killed you." He whispered, and I shivered. "He shouldn't have had the option Alec. I should have been there." I looked up at Jace, but he was already standing. His arms scooped me up, and I didn't argue. "Do you feel okay Alec?" He asked as we started walking. I shrugged. "Just a bit numb. Once we get to Amatis's, can you go back for Isabelle? And...can you try to call Magnus? He might not answer, but if he does...can you tell him to try to hurry here? I want to see him." Jace nodded, and we walked in silence until Amatis's house was upon us. Clary was visible, with Simon beside her, in the living room playing a board game with Luke. I looked at them through the window.

Clary was lucky to have a dad like Luke, who never judged Alec for his relationship with Magnus. I sighed. Jace, knocking on the door, placed me down carefully, beside him. He kept a steady hand on my back. I heard a shuffling behind the door, and Luke answered. He took one look at me, and motioned for us to come in. There was a rush of movement.

Clary and Simon both were beside me, and Jace was talking to Luke, shaking his head. Jocelyn ran in with a wash cloth, and placed it to my jaw to clean off the dried blood. I unconsciously flinched, and Jocelyn looked at me with pity in her eyes.

Questions were flying left and right. I heard a gasp and tears fall when Jace explained what happened. I felt Luke's hand on my shoulder, and Jocelyn's arms hugging me to her. I just stared straight forward. Clary was crying softly, and Simon looked grim. All the emotions that I suppressed while we were escaping the house earlier rose, and I choked back a sob, and leaned into Jocelyn's hug. I cried, hard, and she patted my back comfortingly as I sobbed.


	6. A Surprise Visit

I wasn't aware of much as I cried, except for Jocelyn and Luke talking quietly while she patted my back. Clary and Simon were on the phone, most likely trying to call Magnus. I hadn't tried yet, though to be fair, I was pretty messed up now to have a decent chat anyways. Besides, my phone is in my luggage, which Jace left on the patio of the Inquisitors' house so he could carry me.

He had already left to go get Isabelle and the luggage a few minutes ago, or maybe it had been an hour. I didn't know.

"Come on Alec, sweetie, let Luke help you change into some decent clothes. Then you can go to sleep, okay?" Jocelyn soothed. I shook, not out of cold, but out of pure emotions. So many thoughts were rushing through my head that I couldn't process any of them. My mind was mush. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. Luke led me away, up the stairs to the top bedroom. The stairs were challenging, and Luke had to practically haul me up them. My feet were numb and unresponsive to my brain.

I couldn't move. It was sad, irritating really. By the time I made it up, I was to near tears again. I looked back down the stairs to Jocelyn, who attempted to smile. I tried, but Luke nudged me towards the bedroom, so I complied. He sat me on the edge of the bed, and went into the closet.

The bedroom was cute, light blue, and a beige carpet. There was a closet, as well as an attached bathroom. The bedroom furniture was white. There was a desk with a small lamp, the bed was covered with blue bedding, and two bedside tables sat on each side of the bed. The bathroom, also with blue walls, has white tile flooring. The appliances were also white. I couldn't see anything else though, as the door was only half open.

Luke came back from the closet carrying some blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and some socks. "These should fit you Alec." He said, and handed me the clothes. "I will step outside to give you privacy, but you can call me if you need help, okay?" I just nodded, and when he stepped outside the door, I shook off my shirt and sweats. I felt grimy. I looked longingly into the bathroom. Maybe I could take a quick shower? I looked at the bedroom door, and ran into the bathroom.

I started the shower, and stepped under the loving hot water. It burned on the scarred skin when I washed my face, but otherwise it was pure bliss. I quickly scrubbed my hair, and stepped out. I grabbed a fluffy towel, and wrapped it around my waist.

I turned the knob to the door, and opened it. "Well well," Said a voice I hadn't heard in a while. "When I heard there was an emergency, I rushed over. I just didn't know how much of an emergency it was." I froze., and could hear the smirk in his voice. I wanted so badly to look up and run into the arms I had missed so much, but I stayed looking down at the floor. My hair covered my face. I knew I couldn't hide the bruised jaw and split lip for long, but anything to not have to go over the whole story again.

"Magnus?!" I whispered, and he chuckled. "In the flesh love." I heard him stand up, and I took a step back. I felt my shoulder blades hit the closed bathroom door. I heard Magnus huff. "Alexander...what happened? Jace kept calling and he wouldn't tell me. He said it wasn't his place to."

I sighed. "Magnus..." I whispered. I had just had the joy of the hot water, but the shower didn't rinse away the hurt my father installed into me. The feelings were coming back. I could feel them. My eyes watered. I lowered my face more, suddenly feeling exposed in just a towel. I wanted to curl up and cry. To hide from the world.

I couldn't face Magnus like this. I just couldn't. I took a shaky breath. I hastily wiped at my face, and found my hand entangled in Magnus's slim fingers. I couldn't see his face, but could feel him staring at me. My hair hid my jaw well enough.

His fingers wrapped around mine, and his other hand went to my shoulder. "Alexander...please, look at me."

His deep voice was soothing, yet I didn't want him to see the mess I had become since he left. The mess Robert had made me. I shook my head. "Why not dearest? Are you sick? I can heal you in two seconds if that's it. Did you go demon hunting and a demon messed up your face? I'll love you anyways Alec, always. I promise." I could tell he was rambling now, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm in hiding here Magnus." I said shakily. His hand went to my cheek. "Alexander...what happened? Who's searching for you? What is going on?" I couldn't take it anymore. "Magnus. Please. Just stop. I...I don't want to hurt you." I had to look away from his form in front of me. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I let them this time.

I sidestepped, and walked to the bed. I didn't really want to change out in the open, but this was Magnus. I couldn't find myself to care. I quickly changed, looking the other direction the entire time.

Once I was done, I sighed. I could still feel him staring at me from the bathroom doorway. "You...you promise not to get mad?" Magnus was behind me in an instant. "I will try not to be. What has happened Alexander?" I took another shaky breath. "You know how my parents...they've never been accepting of our relationship, at least my dad hasn't." Magnus was silent. I took another breath and continued. "Well, um...lately...Robert...he's been letting me know that." Magnus still didn't answer.

I turned around, my head still down, and faced him. I could feel his hands on my shoulders. "What do you mean Alexander?" He asked. I wiped a tear away, and took a deep breath.

With a quick gesture, before I could think about what I was doing, I moved my hair out of my face, and looked squarely at him.


	7. Hot Chocolate & Confessions

**Hello my readers! **

**First of all thank you so so so much for all the amazing reviews! Also to the people who followed and liked, my inbox on my email was full! So full of love! I started high school on the 25th of August, so I might post a bit less frequently, but mostly on weekends. Most likely. **

**Now for the reviews, I absolutely loved all of them! **

**So many of my readers commented, and oh my gosh I love you all! I promise to try to update more! I have Air Force ROTC training a lot, but I'll get through it because I am a champion and your going to hear me roar. *ROAR-R-R-R-R-R* **

**Chapter 7!**

* * *

_"With a quick gesture, before I could think about what I was doing, I moved my hair out of my face, and looked squarely at him."_

There was a long, long moment of silence. Magnus's expression didn't change an inch. Just his eyes went straight to my jaw, and they stayed there. I knew the skin was still black and blue, and the scar that ran across my lip was colored with dried blood, though I had gotten some of it off in the shower. My hair tickled my ears, and I squirmed under his gaze. "Magnus..." I whispered. He still didn't move.

His golden-green cat eyes were staring, and I looked away. I knew what he was thinking. It didn't matter that I was a Shadowhunter. It didn't matter that I got hurt all the time. It didn't matter that I was supposed to get hurt, that it was my race's way of life. What mattered to Magnus was that I was injured, and I didn't call to tell him. He had to hear it from Jace and Isabelle. He probably heard it from Clary and Simon too, but_ I_ didn't call. Everyone else did, but me.

"It's different this time." I wanted to say, but I stayed silent, staring at the floor. I felt like crying again, but I didn't. I couldn't move until Magnus spoke. I had to wait. And I didn't have to wait long. His gaze fell after a few minutes, and he ran his hands through his hair. "My Alexander, darling, what happened to you?" He whispered to himself. I didn't answer.

He kept running his fingers through the rainbow colored locks before I grabbed one of his wrists. He frantic weaving was turning into him pulling his hair. He shut his eyes tight. "Magnus, stop. Please don't worry over me." There was a brief pause before Magnus pulled away. "YOU'RE HURT ALEXANDER!" He shouted, and immediately I backed up. I let go of his wrist, and stepped back. I couldn't help it. Ever since that night, I had been tense. No one had yelled since, and to be honest, Magnus yelling frightened me.

His yellow eyes immediately softened at my expression, and he turned away from me. "Alexander..." He whispered. "I'm sorry I yelled, but you didn't try to call me. I was worried. Isabelle said you were hurt. I panicked, and when I saw you come out of the shower, I was relived you looked fine..." He took a deep breath. "What happened to your jaw my Alec? Was it a demon?" He asked lightly.

I turned to look at him again, and nodded. "A demon definitely. He-he was so strong...Magnus...I couldn't get away. He had me beat. He yelled. HE HIT ME!" I shouted, and winced. I felt new tears fill my eyes. I shook my head rapidly. "He hit me. He hit me. He hit me. He hit me." I slunk to the ground, my head falling forwards. I whispered those words over and over again. I felt two strong arms envelop me, and new voices in the room. I rocked back and forth in Magnus's arms on the floor, my face buried in his shirt. His arms were around my back, and I could hear Jace, Luke, and Isabelle's voice over my sobs.

"HE HIT ME! THE LYING CHEATING BASTARD HIT ME! HE HATES ME! HE WOULD KILL ME IF HE GOT THE CHANCE! MAGNUS DON'T LET HIM GET ME! MAGNUS PLEASE!" I was screaming now, and I heard Jace shoo Isabelle out the door, where no doubt Clary, Jocelyn, and Simon were standing, all with identical expressions of pity and sorrow.

I shook as Magnus rubbed my back with slim fingers. His hands were soft and smooth with the vanilla and sandalwood lotion he always used. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down. "M-Magnus..." I whispered. He hugged me tighter. "Alexander, shhh, calm down. You're alright. You're safe. No one here will hurt you. Don't worry. The demon won't get you again."

"It wasn't a demon..." I heard Jace say under his breath, and Magnus tensed. "What was that golden boy?" He asked, and I shook harder. "Magnus, don't." But it was too late. Jace, the blabber mouth he was, sat down beside Magnus and I, and put his arms out. "I'm going to tell him Alec. He has to know."

I shook my head again, and Magnus huffed. Jace just rubbed his temples with calloused fingertips. "Alec-" He started but I cut him off. "Magnus will kill him Jace. As much as it would help, I don't want Magnus killed by the Clave for killing...him. The Clave is on his side with this. They never accepted Magnus and I."

Jace sighed, and clenched his eyes tight. I could almost see the gears turning in his head. He looked stressed, almost as stressed as I was about this. I lay against Magnus's chest, and closed my eyes. "Please Jace, at least just let me tell him...alone." I muttered, and heard a sigh of relief from both of the other boys. The carpet ruffled lightly as Jace got up and walked to the door. "Bane," He said before he left, his hand stalled on the doorknob, half twisted. "Don't get mad, okay? Listen to him. He needs you." And then Jace was gone.

The door shut behind the golden boy, and it was just Magnus and I left on the floor of one of Amatis's old bedrooms. I sighed, and rubbed my cheek against the surprisingly soft fabric of Magnus's shirt. It was also surprisingly free of glitter or sequins. I could clearly hear his heartbeat in his chest, and I sighed again in comfort. I wrapped my arms around his slim waist, and his arms went around me, hugging me to his chest. After a long pause, I looked up at him. His yellow cat eyes looked down at me softly, and he tried to smile.

"Where do I start Magnus?" I asked in a whisper. His smile faltered, and he grasped me tighter to his chest. "What happened to you Alexander?" He mumbled, and I sighed, looking at him. "Is it okay if we sit on the bed and not on the floor?" I asked. He softly chuckled, and let me up. I crawled onto the comforter of the bed, settling down against the pillows. Magnus sat beside me and snapped his fingers. In an instant, I was dressed in my favorite black, silk pajamas I had left in New York, I had a cup of hot chocolate, and a soft, blue blanket wrapped over my shoulders. "Oh Magnus, thank you." I whispered, and drank a sip from my cup. The designs on the cup were runes, and the cocoa was filled to the brim. It was rich, and when I swallowed, I felt a strong warmth spread through me.

I remembered my dream from yesterday, with Magnus and I on his couch, in his loft, cuddling, and watching re-runs of America's Next Top Model. I looked into my steaming cup of hot chocolate, and smiled. This was close enough. I took a deep breath.

"It was last night, and...I was asleep in my room after a fight with my mom. She wanted me to dump you because you were a Downworlder and not a Shadowhunter." I said, staring up at him now. His eyes were full of sorrow, and I looked back into my cup. "I had asked her why she never accepted me, and she yelled. Suddenly it was a shouting match, and I asked her why she couldn't try to be a good mother." Magnus was quiet, and when I looked at him, he was looking off into space, absent mindedly drawing patterns with his fingers on the covers of the bed.

"Continue darling." He said, and I took a breath. "Magnus..." I started, but decided against bantering him. I watched his patterns for a second, before I stared back into my mug. The liquid was a dark chocolate color, and I twirled the cocoa in the cup while thinking of what to say next.

"It...it was early this morning probably, or late into the evening, I don't know for sure, but sometime in the night I woke up to a strong pain on my cheek." I moved my hair aside to peek up at Magnus, who was still drawing circles into the fabric. "Well, I remember sitting up, and then I had got hit hard in the chest. It hurt like I had been bitten by a demon-" Magnus cut me off. "But it wasn't an actual demon was it Alexander? That was a figure of speech you used earlier. You weren't bitten by a Ravener or clawed by a Shax?" He was rambling now and I attempted a smile. "No Magnus, no real demons." He seemed to visibly relax after that, though I could still see lines of tension under his mouth and in his arms. I frowned.

"Well, what happened next my darling, please tell me." Magnus said.

"I..I put my hand to my face, and it was bleeding. I was scared, confused, and hurt. I remember looking up frantically, and...I saw someone."

My face must have visibly paled, because Magnus looked at me with sorrow, pity, and alarm. "Alexander, please tell me. I have to know the truth. Who did you see?" He moved closer to me, and rubbed my back soothingly. I pulled the blanket closer around my shoulders, and shook my head. "It...it-"

Tension was overflowing the room, so much you could literally cut it with a seraph blade. I shook, and took another sip of my hot chocolate. It was now long cold.

"It was...it was Robert."


	8. Taken By A Demon

**Hello my readers! **

**I've gotten so many wonderful reviews, and so many have liked and followed this story, I will try to update sooner from now on! Right now, I have so many drill practices, rifle practices, and homework, and I promise I will try to update sooner! I love you all my readers! Hope you enjoy chapter 8! **

Magnus was deathly silent for a long time. He didn't move a single muscle, though slight blue sparks were fizzling in and out of existence at his manicured fingertips. His hands were clenched tightly together in his lap; his muscles standing out profusely on his upper arms. His biceps were tight, and the golden tan skin shown in the early morning light coming in through the bedrooms' only window. His eyes though, looked tired and troubled, as if his 800+ years were catching up to him all at once. Bags formed under the eyes, and the color looked less golden than it used to be. Now, it looked like a dark amber, almost orange.

I, on the other hand, knew I looked a mess, though I had just gotten out of the shower. I was still shrunken, frail, and my hair was now matted to my forehead with both the dank shower water that had still clung to my bangs and sweat alike. My eyes, I could tell, were bright blue with fear and pain, though more on the pain of memories than fear. I wasn't afraid of Magnus, just what my warlock would do to Robert when he got his hands on him.

My pupils were blown, and I was shaking under the sheets. The hot chocolate in my hands, now half drunken and more like cold chocolate milk then a frothy drink, shook in my fingers. The light blue mug was coated in the dark, rich liquid.

I felt a few lone tears roll down my face, and I shook harder. My vision blurred. I closed my eyes quickly, and buried my head into the blanket wrapped around my shoulders. My stomach clenched, and I let out a loud sob.

I felt pathetic, knew I looked it too, and so I was thoroughly surprised when I felt Magnus's strong arms wrap around me. Despite my thoughts though, I leaned into his touch, and buried my face into his shirt. He held me as I cried my eyes out.

I felt each hard, heart-wrenching sob leave my body with a pang. Each one left a empty void inside that I could feel with every breath I took. I took deep breaths, and wiped my eyes against the soft purple fabric of his tee shirt. "I'm sorry Mags." I mumbled into his chest. His slim hands rubbed my back soothingly. He didn't reply, just whispered sweet, soothing nothings into my ear while holding me tight. I didn't act on it, but I felt soft half-sobs shake his lanky frame. His voice was rough like ground out gravel, and he choked over words many times before he replied.

"My darling, Alexander, please, for the love of all things good, tell me you're joking." He whispered, and I clutched the cup in my hands tighter, my knuckles turning white.

I shook, and picked my head up to look in his eyes. The golden, cat-eyed orbs stared back at me, filled with unshed tears. "Magnus, oh Magnus." I whispered, my hand not holding my cup reaching up to cup his cheek. His chin was soft, yet rough. Magnus hadn't shaved in a while.

Magnus shook his head, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he shut them tightly, biting his bottom lip. "No Alexander. Please, no! Tell me, please, that it's not true!" I didn't respond, just shaking my head, and burying myself into Magnus's strong arms.

A knock on the door made me look up, but Magnus's eyes flared to bright, neon yellow. "We are busy! Whoever it is better have a damn good reason of knocking!" He shouted, and I heard a muttered curse from outside, and a following knock on the door. "Magnus, it's Jace." I whispered, I felt my parabatai rune flare when I said that, confirming my thoughts. "Go away golden boy!" Magnus yelled, and I heard the door open.

Magnus huffed in annoyance, and turned around to see Jace walking inside the room. His hair was blown in all directions like a startled octopus, like he'd been running, and running fast. His cheeks had a red tint to them, like over-applied blush, and his eyes were bright. I also noted, though I knew Magnus would not, that a few of Jace's seraph blades, daggers, and his stele was missing too. "I heard yelling," He said. His face held the usual egotistic half-smile, but his voice was serious.

"I'm going to yell louder if you don't leave this min-" Magnus started but Jace cut him off. "It's Robert warlock, don't you understand? It's Robert." Neither Jace nor Magnus noticed, but I flinched when my father's name was said. "Do you think I don't know that Jonathan? I never trusted Robert Lightwood, but I didn't think he'd dare hurt his eldest son."

Jace snuck a look at me, but I hid my face in Magnus's tee shirt, taking deep breaths of the smell of the fabric. It smelled like the pine forest cologne Magnus liked to use, his honey-scented shampoo, and the unmistakable hint of sandalwood.

"Bane, I don't think you understand the situation-" Magnus cut Jace off mid-sentence. His arms wrapped around me tighter, as if to protect me from the words. "I know the situation Herondale. I know that Robert is a terrible Shadowhunter, a horrible man, and a despicable father. I also know that Alexander was hurt, his blood spilled by his own dad no less, and I won't sit still until Robert is away from Alec. At. Any. Cost."

There was a long moment of silence before Jace spoke next. His words sent chills down my spine, fear crept into my heart, and I held on to Magnus tighter.

"Robert has been running up and down the streets of Alicante for an hour or so, yelling and screaming." Jace eyed Magnus with a glare, but the warlock let him continue. "He was shouting names of beings, wicked old names from the most ancient library books I've ever read. Beings thousands of years older than you Bane. And do you know what he also was going on about? He was yelling about his eldest son, and how he's gone missing and taken by a demon."

Magnus's eyes flashed again, but he kept quiet with a struggle. Jace closed the blinds to the window as he spoke. The natural light in the room dimmed to a dark grey. I could only see a shadow where Jace was standing, and his golden eyes looking at me. "Robert is searching for Alec, and he's got more than half of Alicante looking for you Bane. He sent out a warrant for your arrest or death. He wants Alec to suffer, and he wants you to die."

I froze, and Magnus tensed, his arms wrapping tighter around my back and my head burying back into his shirt. "I better have heard you wrong Herondale." Magnus hissed under his breath. I heard Jace's voice muffled with my ears pressed against Magnus's chest. "Robert is looking for Alec. Right now. We have to get back to New York tonight."


	9. Father and Daughter

**So many of you love this story, almost as much as I love all my readers! Here's chapter 9! I hope you enjoy! This story is long from over! **

_(Robert POV)_

_I was stalking the streets of Alicante, a hot pursuit on a being I couldn't call my son anymore. "He's sick." I told myself, repeating the term over and over again in my head. "I can't be the father of a sick child. I'm not the father. He isn't my son any longer. No more. He's no longer deserving of the name Lightwood. He never was."_

_People of many ages swept by me with their eyes as they walked, some holding the hands of their children, others holding seraph blades, whips, daggers, and bows. Some headed for the training gym located on the more modern side of Alicante, others headed for the library, the Town Square, or to their own homes. But everyone moved out of the way for me, or maybe I was pushing them out of the way, I was too furious to tell._

_Before I had left the house, when Mayrse had finally shut her trap and stopped arguing with me, I had gone looking for him. Alexander. I had stormed up the long flights of stairs, up to the top floor where Jace and...him had shared a room. Jace I had seen go running outside earlier looking for that red-haired child named Clarissa, and I had not seen him return. Isabelle was downstairs with Mayrse, begging to go out to see the vampire boy._

_"Alexander!" I had called as I rounded up the last stairs. The bedroom door at the end of the hallway was shut, no light coming out from underneath the wood. "I know you're in there Alexander, open up the door now!" Still no reply came. _

_When I pushed open the door, there was no light inside the room. The curtains on the windows were shut completely, and the room was depressingly grey. I had flicked on the light switch, and the bareness of the room had shocked me. No clothes were in the closet, no weapons astray on the floor, and there was no Alec. The bed sheets were ruffled, but when I had ran my hand over the fabric, they were crisp and cold. No one had been in this room in a while. I spotted the freckles of blood on the pillow, and scowled. Everything was gone._

_I felt anger well up inside my chest, like a water balloon filling to it's peak, and my breathing quickened. "He left!" I thought with raging malice. "He just left. Does he think he can do what he wants? Under the law, I am his parent. He has to listen to me!" _

_I had ran down the stairs again, this time with nothing in my mind but my eldest child's foolishness, I had hit the bottom step running, and without a look to Maryse or a startled Isabelle, I swung open the door. A split second later, and I was out the door and down the crowded street. _

* * *

_(Isabelle POV)_

_I had seen my father run from the upstairs floors and immediately out the door. "By the Angel..." I murmured, and not looking to my mother, ran to the door. The outside air was cool, and I could just see my father round the corner to the house, and down the street he ran, to my relief, in the opposite direction Jace had carried Alec. _

_I didn't know where Robert thought he was going, but my mind raced as I thought of where I should go. I looked down to all the suitcases, both of my brothers luggage still there beside the door with my many pink backpacks. "Forget them." I thought, and rushed out the door, heading to the left towards the direction of Amatis's old house, and towards my brothers. _

_I knew where Luke's sisters' house was well enough, only a few streets away, but I was worried for Jace and Alec. Alec, he could barely walk, and Jace had to practically drag him into his arms and carry him through the roads of Alicante. They couldn't have gotten that far ahead, could they? I ran faster, passing by various people, stores, and buildings. I didn't pay anyone a passing glance, but I assumed many were giving me odd looks. I shouldn't be running in heels and a short dress, but the thought barely crossed my mind. I was Isabelle Lightwood, I could run in heels and look good while doing it. _

_With restored worry and confidence, I ran faster, darting into the back alleys, trying with all my might to catch up and warn my siblings. Robert was coming, and coming with vengeance. _

_I had made it to the house faster than I expected, the narrow short cuts I had taken had cut my travel time in half. Only 10 or so minutes after I had left my house, I saw Amatis's in the distance. I saw the light shine off Jace's golden hair, and I could see the bright splash of red which had to be Clary. As I got closer, I realized they were all crying except for Jace, though he looked almost as beaten as Alec, almost broken. Simon, his fingers threading through his chocolate colored hair, looked stressed. Silent tears had flown seamlessly over his pale skin. Clary was huddled in Jace's arms, Simon's hand on her back soothingly. _

_"Where's Alec?" I said, making myself known. "Jace, it's important. Where's he? Robert...he-" Jaces' golden eyes burned with a unmistakable sadness, riddled as he looked at her with confusion. "Izzy? Did- did you run all the way here?" _

_I ignored his questions. "Jace, please. Where's Alec?" Clary interrupted Jace before he could answer. Her eyes sparkled with tears; they looked more green than ever. "He's upstairs with Magnus, Iz." She sounded choked up, as if the weight of Alec's hurt was bared on her shoulders and it pained her, like it pained me. _

_Simon put his warm, pale hand on my shoulder. "Izzy, what's going on? You look scared." I stared at the three of them then, equally, daring any of them to interrupt me. "Robert. He's looking for Alec." I had barely gotten the sentence out before Jace was running, pulling me by my arms. "We are going to find Robert." He said to me under his breath. "We will follow him, lead him away from Alec. When he's far enough away, we can warn Alec and escape. Clear?" I ran faster in the direction Robert had run earlier, back towards the Inquisitor's house._

_"Clear."_


End file.
